


I Just Want to Save You, but Who's Going to Save Me?

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Epilogue Fic, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromu and Jin, post ep 34. The title is shamelessly stolen from Adventure Time because wow, that song reminded me so much of Jin and his relationship to the Busters. I'm... not sure if it fits the finished product, but oh well. Warnings for depression and survivor's guilt. Spoilers for up to episode 34, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Save You, but Who's Going to Save Me?

Title: I Just Want to Save You, but Who's Going to Save Me?  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Spoilers for up to episode 34, depression, survivor's guilt  
Summary: Hiromu and Jin, post ep 34. The title is shamelessly stolen from Adventure Time because wow, that song reminded me so much of Jin and his relationship to the Busters. I'm... not sure if it fits the finished product, but oh well.

_You first saw him years ago. You were four, maybe five. You were with Father at EMC because something had happened concerning schedules, but you knew even then that this was an important place. You weren't supposed to play here, you needed to be quiet while Father and the others worked._

_Which was why you got really mad when someone with long hair stopped working long enough to grin at you, kneel down so he was on your level, then ask if you wanted to play Pokemon with him. You told him clearly that he was supposed to be working, not playing, so stop goofing off... and he backed off, hands held up in mock distress. **Sakurada, I think your son is gonna beat me up!**_

_Father... laughed, which didn't make sense. He should have been yelling at this man for goofing off. But he keept laughing, placing you on his hip as the man winked at you both, then went off. **That's Jin. He's a clown, but he means well.**_

\--

In retrospect, Hiromu couldn't believe how long it took for him to remember that. One would think seeing how Jin was, the memory would have come back instantly. But no, it'd just hit him now... right after he'd stopped Jin from being controlled by Vaglass.

Speaking of Jin-san, wasn't he still lurking around EMC? He was probably on the roof. That seemed to be the established brooding grounds for everyone here.

Hiromu wasn't entirely sure why he started walking to the roof. He usually let Ryuuji handle empathy and/or Jin. But after today, and the things that had been said... he just wanted to make sure Jin was okay. Nothing overly sentimental about that, right?

He poked his head out the door when he reached the roof, and sure enough, there was Jin. "Jin-san?" He blinked. "Can Avatars even smoke?"

"Hiromu!" Jin laughed loudly as he smushed the cigarette into an ash tray. "You're bringing back some less than fond memories, Ryuu-chan used to get at me to quit, too--"

"I wasn't telling you to quit. I was asking how you can smoke." Hiromu shrugged. "And why, I guess, while I'm at it."

"Oh. Right. Just joking." But Jin's eyes were dark as he put the tray on the ground. "I can't smoke in this form. Honestly, I didn't smoke much before, only when I was really shook up." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I can feel myself holding it and smell the smoke, so I figured that was good for something."

"I see." Hiromu walked over to Jin. "You tend to goof off so people won't notice you're upset, but you distance yourself when you can't keep even that up."

"... Is that a problem?"

"No. I do the latter all the time." Hiromu watched as the sun began to set. "Jin-san. Take it from someone that used to think that I had to keep everything sad to myself." He turned to Jin. "All of us feel like we should've done more. Like it was our fault. Even Youko, and she was three when it happened, and seventeen when I-- I killed Messiah."

Hiromu took a breath. "So, it only makes sense we help each other out, because we all feel absurdly guilty about the past thirteen years."

Jin laughed, but it had a different sound from his usual one. This was quieter, a little sad, but it came from his gut. "So we're all so messed up, we need to help each other out?"

"Yes, that's it exactly-- hey!"

"I'm kidding." He patted Hiromu's shoulder. "You're a good kid. If I hadn't been sucked into another dimension, I would've liked to have a son like you."

"I pity that theoretical son." And yet, there were times when Jin reminded Hiromu of his... forget it. "We better get inside. Ryuuji-san will throw a fit if we're not in before dark." Hiromu watched Jin dispose of the cigarette butt and clean/pocket the tray.

"Jin-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you teased me?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"I was a little kid, and my father was there--"

"Oh, now I remember!" Jin's eyes lit up as he slung an arm around Hiromu. Usually, Hiromu would shrug him off, but now he let it happen as he led them back home. "Man, you were cute but you were **pissed.** But you know, you just wanted to help your Papa. You meant well."


End file.
